1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic positioning device for a five-axis machine, and more particularly, to an ultrasonic positioning device which is beneficial for processing and can be used widely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional five-axis process comprises a base, a vertical support rod unit, an upper support rod unit, a processing platform, an axis seat, a linear slide X axis, a linear slide Y axis, a linear slide Z axis, a W movement axis, a U movement axis, and a processing machine. The workpiece is placed on the processing platform, with the linear slide X axis, the linear slide Y axis, the linear slide Z axis, the W movement axis, and the U movement axis to move and control the position of the processing platform and the turning angle to carry out a five-axis movement for processing. So far, there is no ultrasonic positioning device disposed on a five-axis machine on the market. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.